The present invention relates to a microfiche retrieval system provided with novel printer functions in line with its retrieval performances.
With recent development of COM (Computer Output on Microfilm) systems, designers' attention has been devoted to improvements in microfilm or microfiche retrieval systems. And, it is customary that these retrieval systems contain a printer capable of printing out their retrieval results.
However, as a matter of fact, within the above described type of the microfiche retrieval systems, no substantial attempt has been made to enhance its print out functions as compared with its advanced retrieval functions. The typical prior art systems were capable of merely printing out information about a specific microimage in a specific microfiche currently retrieved and displayed on a viewing screen onto one or more sheets.
Consequently, in the case where information after being retrieved extends over several frames in a specific microfiche, such as for literature retrieval, or in the case where according to the results of subject retrieval desired data extends over a plurality of microfiches, a print instruction should be issued for the system each time the retrieved information is visually projected onto the viewing screen. A routine of retrieval inclusive of printing out in the prior art systems needed a lot of labor and time with an accompanying reduction of the efficiency of data handling.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a microfiche retrieval system having novel print out capabilities in line with its retrieval performances.
To sum up, in accordance with the microfiche retrieval system embodying the present invention, there are provided in addition to the conventional retrieval and print out performances:
(1) a function of automatically printing out data about continuous microimage frames; and (2) a function of automatically printing out data which extends over a plurality of microfiches selected according to subject retrieval.